


A Precious Aura {Pokémon + Yu-Gi-Oh GX Crossover Fanfic}

by XYukiJudaiX



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Genderbending, Genderswap, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Takes place after the end of Kalos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYukiJudaiX/pseuds/XYukiJudaiX
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Pokémon doesn't belong to me, it belongs to the creators.((Might contain some cussing but not too much.. I hope.))
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 5





	1. ༻English to Japanese༺

**While I was writing the introduction chapter, I was thinking of whether I should roll with the characters' English names or their Japanese names. And I made my decision to just use the Japanese names instead! I made this chapter dedicated to these names just in case if you didn't watch the sub version of Yu-Gi-Oh GX because that season has the most name changes from what I have heard.**

((These are the characters that are going to be involved in this story))

(Left *English Name* to Right *Japanese Name*)

Ash Ketchum - Satoshi Ketchum  
-  
Jaden Yuki - Jūdai Yūki  
Jesse Anderson - Johan Andersen  
Syrus Truesdale - Shō Marufuji  
Bastion Misawa - Daichi Misawa  
Chazz Princeton - Manjōme Jun  
Alexis Rhodes - Tenjōin Asuka  
Zane Truesdale - Marufuji Ryō  
Blair Flannigan - Saotome Rei  
Tyranno Hassleberry - Tirano Kenzan  
Aster Phoenix - Edo Phoenix  
Atticus Rhodes - Fubuki Tenjōin  
Jim "Crocodile" Cook - (I don't know his Japanese name yet)  
Lyman Banner - Professor Daitokuji  
Sheppard - Samejima  
Vellian Crowler - Cronos de Medici  
Yugi Muto - Yūgi Mutō  
Seto Kaiba - Kaiba Seto  
Maximillion Pegasus - Pegasus J. Crawford

**I did try my best to try research all of these characters' names. As for the Pokémon, the card names, and everything else are just English only.**


	2. Summary

Back in her childhood, Satoshi used to live in Domino City before her mother decided to move to Pallet Town. While spending the last couple of days, she met a boy named Judai Yuki, who was rumored to be "dangerous" but didn't know of the real reason behind it. Satoshi didn't care about the rumors as she befriended Judai and spent the day together.

The next day, she meets another boy named Johan Andersen, a boy who just moved from the Southern United States with his family. They both quickly became friends. They spent the entire day together and met up with Judai. The three children became the best of friends but sadly, only one left Domino City and is never heard of again since then.

Years passed by since that day. Judai has these feelings when it comes to Satoshi but kept it to himself until he is prepared to tell Satoshi herself. He swore to himself that if he and Satoshi were to see each other again, he'll be her hero to protect with Johan as his wingman and supporter. Since then, Judai entered Duel Academy, made some friends, and has met with Johan again during his third year. When Judai and Johan remembered Satoshi; or as they used to call her 'Sato-chan', they both haven't been able get any news or anything that could lead if their friend is still alive.

Meanwhile with Satoshi, she has discovered and learning creatures called Pokémon, started her own journey, and meeting new friends on her adventures. When she returned from the Kalos region to stop by in Pallet Town to rest, her mother asked her if she wanted to head to Domino City and has mentioned Judai and Johan so Satoshi took this opportunity to see her two friends again. Along the way, she met the King of Games, Yūgi Mutō and received her own deck that contains Pokémon and some certain cards.

What will be the boys reaction when they reunite with their friend? What is Satoshi's response to this? 

Can Judai confess these feeling to Satoshi before it's too late?

What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were other characters that I forgot to put in the character list. So, I decided to bring them in as I write the story.


End file.
